You Wish!
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Samurai Girl Real Bout High School) This Story has NO plot, so you've been warned. I was just testing out the skills. It's a little bout Between Ryoko and Shizuma. Hope You Enjoy!


You Wish!

This Story Has NO plot, just to forewarn you. I'm testing out the skills. Besides, I've noticed no one has written a Real Bout High Fan-fiction yet. And if you know of any… let me know! Por favor! Arigato!

PS: I Don't own Real-Bout High School 

PSS: This Story Was Sponsored By:

**FRAKS INC**. 

Yeah… we'll do that 

Visit their site at: http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html

Thanks a bunch! Hope you can sit through this story!

            Ryoko Mitsurugi. Beautiful, smart, tenacious… deadly. She was a master wielder of the sword, and she knew it too, which would only make your head roll faster. 

            And now she was pissed. So, more then just your _head_ was going to roll. 

            "KUSANAGI! BAKA!" She pulled her sword out and pointed it at him, her deep violet eyes glaring from behind her gorgeous red bangs. 

             Shizuma Kusanagi, grinned, bearing his fangs with glee. _This_ was a _fight!_ It had been one of his dearest dreams to bout with the macho-chick. She was going to be the only one who would give him a possible run for his money. 

             Keyword there, being _'possible'. _

            "You wanna fight, bitch?" He asked, his smirk growing wider and more malevolent as he cracked his knuckles. 

            "Yeah, mono-brow! I'm sick of putting up with you! You irritate me, and you make more work for me then what I wish," Her eyes grew dark as they narrowed at him. "So, bring it." 

             Shizuma grinned, "Oh, I'll bring it…" He bent forward, ready to charge her. 

            "Come on, mono-brow. Let's see what you got!" 

             "GAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He charged suddenly, locking his arm out in front of himself, ready to strike her. She jumped out of the way and he went speeding past her. 

             "You're loosing your touch, Kusanagi!" She called after him, grinning. "AHHH!" She pulled her sword above her head, and was about to bring it crashing down, when he caught it between his hands. 

            "So are you, Samurai Girl," He grinned again, his fangs shining in the sunset. He clasped the sword with one hand and dragged her body close to him, kneeing her in the stomach. 

            "Arg!" She retaliated by swinging her right leg out, in a ferocious kick, catching the side of his head. Shizuma grabbed her leg, flinging her up over his head and onto the pavement. 

            Ryoko retaliated again, catching his knees and making him topple to the ground in an undignified heap of dark skin and deep blue hair. She pointed her sword at his throat. 

            "Ready to give in?"

             Shizuma glared. "I don't give IN!" As he said the last word he grabbed her ankle and threw her back to the ground.

             "Bastard!" She cried as he threw his form on top of her. He grabbed her sword and blocked his body, throwing him off her. "You wanna a real fight then, eh? Well I'll give you one!"

            "Good, I'm looking for some action!" He chuckled evilly. "Let's get it on!"

             Ryoko grinned and attacked again, not even controlling her movements, it was like a skilled dance that she had been doing for years. It came so naturally and perfectly. After several long moments she stopped, only to see Shizuma standing there.

            "Are you gonna attack me? Or are you gonna dance around like that all day?"  She was fun! This was the most fun that he had ever had! And not only that, but as she attacked him… he just couldn't think of anything sexier then a hot chick with a sword, almost beating him. _Almost._

             "Damnit all!" She sighed, placing fists on her hips, "Must you be so… rude?"

            He shrugged, examining his nails and picking the dirt from under them. "Yep." 

             "Damnit… Alright, Kusanagi, Let's get it on…" 

             "Again?" He grinned that same malevolent grin. 

            And so it went… for about a half an hour…

            Ryoko fell to the ground, exhausted and breathing heavily futilely wrapping her sword up. "I give up… forget it, Kusanagi…"

            He was just exhausted at she, as he popped open one eye to look at her.  "Hey… it was fun though…"

            Ryoko looked up at him and chuckled a little. "Haven't we tried this before?" 

            "Yep."

             "Haven't we ended up in the same position we are now?"

            "Yep." 

            "Guess there isn't much to say about that then, eh?" Ryoko lay down on the ground and looked up at the darkened sky, breathing heavily. 

            "Come on, Ryoko."

            She looked over into a pair of chestnut eyes and a fanged grin, then her eyes drifted to a badly-beaten, outstretched hand. She accepted it, being helped to her feet.

             "Thanks, Shizuma." She smiled, accepting it.

            "Yeah whatever. Let's do this again sometime, eh?"

            Ryoko laughed, "I'll be sure to beat you."

            "You wish." 


End file.
